computeropolisfandomcom-20200213-history
Computeropolis
This article is about the film. You may be looking for the location. PG (action; humor) |Directed by = Audel LaRoque David Silverman Co-Director: Michael Wildshill (uncredited) |Produced by = Brandon Minez |Written by = Story by: Michael Wildshill Audel LaRoque Screenplay by: Michael Wildshill |Starring = Jesse McCartney David Spade Kelsey Grammer Dan Fogler David Hyde Pierce Jodi Benson Jon Lovitz Jennifer Tilly William Shatner Harland Williams |Music = John Debney Heitor Pereira |Studios = Gingo Animation |Distributor = Universal Studios |Quote = "Computeropolis is a 100% virus-proof city." |Release Dates = July 2, 2004 |Running Time = 98 minutes |Country = United States |Language = English }} Computeropolis is a computer-animated comedy film produced by Gingo Animation and distributed by Universal Pictures. It is directed by Audel LaRoque, co-director of Paint World, and David Silverman, co-director of Disney/Pixar's Monsters, Inc., and is the first fully computer-animated film from Gingo. It was released on July 2, 2004. The film received generally positive from critics and audiences alike. The film was a box office success, earning $687 worldwide against its $85 million budget. The film won several film awards, including an Academy Award nomination. Synopsis A young computer designing expert named Peri Dazz attempts to publish his own game Frenzy to the Internet and suddenly stumbles into an eponymous online universe deep inside the realms of his computer. Peri joins Nicky Kickzoo, a scavenger hunter and the protagonist of Peri's game, on a risky mission to eliminate King Trojan, a virus capable of corrupting the entirety of the global system. Plot Percy Anthony "Peri" Dazz is a 14-year-old computer designer living an ordinary life with his parents Heather and Earl Dazz. After graduating from high school, Peri's parents leave town for the weekend, leaving him alone in the house. For a while, Peri is bored until he comes up with an idea for his own computer game called Frenzy. Once he finishes, Peri transfers the game file into an executive file and opens up GameGenius.com to upload it. However, when he opens up the internet, he discovers a popup ad of a website called "Computeropolis.com" with a download link on the website. When he clicks on the link, the computer has a blinding white flash that begins to suck up random things in the room. Peri tries to escape, but fails and gets sucked in. There, Peri discovers an online city deep inside the realms of his computer. However, he is caught by two internet officers Paul and Frank, who take him to a lab where Peri gets increased by a PC Chip, which allows Peri to use the desktop menu via his point of view. After he was finished getting tested at the lab by using a mouse cursor, Peri meets Nicky Kickzoo, an enterprising scavenger hunter who was the video game character Peri created for his Frenzy game. Nicky initially despises Peri, who wanted to get back home, but ends up taking him along. The duo arrive at the Desktop Component League (DCL), a organization department company headed by CEO Manager Marc to fund his research; their duties as upholders of the law range from capturing viruses to save the city of Computeropolis. There, Marc orders Peri and Nicky to capture King Trojan, a virus capable of corrupting the entirety of the global system. During their mission, Peri and Nicky meet Travis, a fat, video game-obsessed kid who knows Peri from GameGenuis.com and joins the heroes to stop Trojan. However, they are captured by Trojan and his oafish minion Milo and transports them to Trojan's Lair. There, they saw how the viruses were created. Then Peri, Nicky and Travis managed to escape, while Trojan's minions chase them. The heroes succeeded, but Peri then forgot to upload his game Frenzy to GameGenuis.com, as he already has an executive file of the game on his computer. Nicky convinces him to visit the GameGenuis site, confident Peri's game will get popular once it is published to the site. When they arrived at the site, a GameGenuis user learned that the Frenzy game will not be published due to negligent issues on GameGenuis.com. Peri accuses Nicky of attempting to lie without telling him about the issue. Then the rest of the DCL arrived, with Marc asking Peri and Nicky if they caught Trojan and they didn't, as Trojan is still here and tells them that he is going to wipe out the entire city by using viruses. Outraged, Marc then accuses Peri and Nicky of lying to him about capturing Trojan. Nicky admits he thought that if Peri spent time with him, he would befriend him. Peri leaves to find his home so his parents will be home in no time by the end of the weekend. Then Clippit, an intelligent user interface for Microsoft Office, appears and Peri asks him which way is his house. Then Clippit takes Peri to a portal which leads him back home. Back home, Peri happens upon the screen saying that his game Frenzy is successfully published to GameGenuis.com. Meanwhile, the DCL offers to reinstate Nicky, but he refuses, instead confessing to Clippit that he cheated, just as he is alerted to Peri's break-in. Realizing what happened, Nicky defies Clippit and enters the same portal. Nicky finds Peri sitting outside of his house and tells him that Trojan is going to destroy Computeropolis by using a capable of viruses. Shocked, the duo rush back to the computer in Peri's room and Peri opens up the Computeropolis file that Peri downloaded before; the heroes then get sucked into the computer and leads them to Computeropolis. Peri, Nicky, Travis, and the rest of the DCL fight Trojan and his minions (including Milo). Trojan returns for a final confrontation to kill the boy. However, the DCL manages to download an antivirus program for Peri's computer, causing Trojan and his virus minions to disintegrate into digital pixel dust. The citizens of Computeropolis cheered for Peri, Nicky, and the DCL for wiping out Trojan, but Peri realizes that it's the end of the weekend so he had to get back home when his parents get home. Peri uses the portal that leads him back home. Back home again, his parents Heather and Earl return home and Peri explains to them what happened. They at first did not believe Peri due to his "imagination during his childhood", but Peri is not making this up, and then, they finally believe him. Sometime later, Peri returns to Computeropolis to spend time with Nicky and the rest of the DCL. The film ends with Peri and the gang celebrating their victory. Characters Additional Voices * Jack Angel - Additional voices * Laraine Newman - Additional voices * Danny Mann - Additional voices * Elisa Gabrielli - Additional voices * Bill Farmer - Additional voices * Brandon Minez - Additional voices * David Silverman - Additional voices * Rob Paulsen - Additional voices * Tom F. Warner - Additional voices * Billy West - Additional voices * Sherry Lynn - Additional voices * Rodger Bumpass - Additional voices * Mona Marshall - Additional voices * Jan Rabson - Additional voices Development Computeropolis is the third feature-length film produced by Gingo Animation following Paint World (1999) and The Gabriel Garza Movie (2002), and was the studio's first fully CGI animated feature film. The idea for Computeropolis started by Michael Wildshill in 1997. He started working on the script in 1999 and with Audel LaRoque completed a draft treatment and pitched it to Universal Studios in early 2000. The movie's working title was Frenzy, but in 2001, the title was changed to prevent people from thinking it was related to the 1982 video game of the same name. The movie went into production in 2002. Soundtrack John Debney and Heitor Pereira, both of whom had previously composed the score for Spy Kids (2001), composed the film's score. Release International releases Coming soon! Marketing Coming soon! Home Media Computeropolis was released on DVD and VHS on December 14, 2004. Bonus features include an all-new short film called Print 3D Errors. Video Game Reception Critical repetition Reviews were generally positive from critics. The films holds a 89% on Rotten Tomatoes and a 91 "universal acclaim" on Metacritic. Audiences loved the film even more than the critics. The film has an audience rating of 96% on Rotten Tomatoes. The film also earned an "A" from CinemaScore. Box Office The film made $185,729,840 on its opening weekend debuting at #1. It made $256,818,714 domestically and $441,358,903 elsewhere for a worldwide total of $697,164,299 worldwide. It became the 4th highest grossing film in 2004. Awards Computeropolis received 35 nominations including an Oscar nomination for Best Animated Feature Film. Trivia * Computeropolis was first announced on June 8th, 2001 on an official press release by Universal Studios and Gingo Animation. * The film was originally going to be released in November of 2003, but was pushed back to July 2004. * Some of the ideas in the sequels were intended to be in this film but were scrapped and used later. * While critics did give the film positive reviews, the audience loved the film even more. * The film was a huge blockbuster success, making $687 million on its $80 million budget. * Was the fourth highest-grossing film of 2004, as well as the second highest-grossing animated film of that year behind Shrek 2. * Is the highest-rated Computeropolis film with a 89% on Rotten Tomatoes and a 91 on Meatcritic. * Often considered to be the best Computeropolis film. * The film's massive success helped launch Gingo into a successful (computer) animation studio. * Many love this film for its concept and its well-written and likable characters. * Like most Gingo productions, the film's success helped many fans grant a fanbase. * "Computeropolis" is a play on the word "metropolis", which refers to the capital or chief city of a country or region. See Also Script * Computeropolis/Transcript Credits * Computeropolis/Credits Easter Eggs * Computeropolis/Easter Eggs Mistakes * Computeropolis/Mistakes Awards * Computeropolis/Awards Gingo Wiki * Gallery Category:Movies Category:Computeropolis Category:2004 Category:Media